


The Tavern

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: When Gaius first told Arthur his man-servant had been to the tavern, it had been a complete and utter lie. Every subsequent time, however, had been the truth.





	The Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

When Gaius first told Arthur his man-servant had been to the tavern, it had been a complete and utter lie. Every subsequent time, however, had been the truth. Because after Merlin had been reprimanded, he was so slighted that he had decide to visit the offending place of business. As an ill-treated man-servant, Merlin had found himself in good company at the tavern, and despite his gangly, skinny appearance, found he had a moderate tolerance for alcohol.

Merlin liked ale and had made it his goal to try every variety of ale in the city. He had even gone so far as to elicit black-market ales, which he almost immediately regretted. Though the alcohol content was similar, Merlin had failed to realize that some of those ales had psychedelic additives.

It was unfortunate, really, because he had decided to binge on other types of alcoholic drinks from some of the same shady places. He had bought the drinks just the other day, just to try different (non-ale) alcohol at a lower cost. Merlin had blacked out for almost a week, and his exploits during that time had been the talk of the town ever since.

Needless to say, Arthur was most definitely _not pleased_. The back-breaking work Merlin had endured because of the scandal was enough to ensure Merlin never did anything like that again. No more black-market alcohol. Ever.

From now on, Merlin was sticking to the tavern.


End file.
